


The Nose And The Chin

by ronsoftie



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/pseuds/ronsoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt loves Arthur's nose, and Arthur loves Matt's chin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nose And The Chin

**Author's Note:**

> Two small Arthur/Matt drabbles I wrote for a dear friend.

The Nose

Arthur keeps touching his nose since he learned earlier today that Matt apparently thinks it enormous.  
“Stop that,” Matt catches his hand while it is on its way up to his nose yet again. “Why do you keep doing that anyway?”  
“Do you really think my nose is huge?” Arthur doesn't quite look at Matt and he tries to move his face away from his stare.  
“Oh you silly sod!” Matt sighs. “I happen to love your nose very much, love that there is so much of it.” And with that he gently puts both his hands on each side of Arthur's face and turns it back towards him. Matt grins at him and then drops a big wet kiss right on his nose.

\---

The Chin

Their naked bodies pressed together Arthur lazily nibbles on Matt's ear before slowly licking himself down his jawline. Matt moans quietly, throwing his head back a little to grant Arthur better access to his throat. But Arthur has other plans and after one final swipe off his tongue over Matt's jawline he aims for his lover's chin. He presses a series of tiny kisses all over it ending with a open mouthed kiss, his lips lingering over the now wet skin of Matt's chin before giving it a quick sharp bite which startles Matt into a low “Ouch!” Arthur ignores it, following it up with another quick bite.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Worshipping your chin.” Arthur grins mischievously up at Matt. “There's quite a lot of it to worship, love.” And with that he dives back in to keep adoring Matt's chin with his mouth.  
Eventually Arthur will move on to Matt's throat, probably leaving some bruises there – to be covered up by a scarf the following day – and ultimately Matt will be writhing below him while Arthur is moving inside him.  
For the moment though Arthur is lavishing all his attention on his lover's chin.


End file.
